


It could be worse. Believe me.

by bordering_on_hostility



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kinda, Mostly Root is a dork, Reese as a walk-on, Wait fluff what fluff, shoot fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bordering_on_hostility/pseuds/bordering_on_hostility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from @starrynightshade: "It could be worse"</p>
<p>Shaw's having a bad day. Root doesn't help much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It could be worse. Believe me.

Shaw slammed the office door with more force than necessary and moved to the sumptuous wooden desk facing the window

“Reese, I’m not kidding” she grumbled, already poking into the desk’s drawers “As soon as I’m outta here, I’m gonna find Root and I’m gonna drag her sorry ass back to…” 

_Plop_

It was barely a sound but she drew her weapon from the thigh holster and pointed it right at the bathroom where the sound came from

_“Shaw?”_ John asked through the comms

As she stared at the intruder’s silhouette through the door’s sandblasted glass, she couldn’t help swearing under her breath because she really shouldn’t have missed that

“Why did you stop?” the intruder called from behind the door ”I liked where that was going” 

Shaw exhaled loudly and put the gun down, rolling her eyes so hard it almost hurt

_“Shaw, what’s going on?”_

“Reese” she eyed the silhouette threateningly “I’m gonna have to call you back” then she tapped her earpiece, shutting the comms off

Once she had holstered her gun, she went for the bathroom door, but as she flung it open, the witty remark she had come up with remained stuck in her throat. A wild Root in a tight white dress and five-inch heels usually did that to her

“I’m sure it was something about my ass” Root said casually as she leaned toward the mirror to better look at the bright red lipstick she was putting on

Shaw counted to three. Then thought a little harder and reached five “Root” she made a point of not averting her eyes as she spoke “I don’t care what your Machine says, there is absolutely no way I’m pretending to be a marriage counselor”

“Look at the bright side, Sameen” Root paused to press her lips together before putting away the lipstick in a small purse ”The truth is it could be worse”

“Oh really” Shaw was about to complain in more detail but decided against it. Something about the way Root was trying to hide a grin behind her curls made her stomach churn unpleasantly “How so?”

“Well, let’s see” Root checked her dress in the mirror, smoothing it with nonchalance “You could have been forced to skip lunch” Shaw scowled as Root came out of the bathroom without making eye contact “which is not gonna happen, since your first appointment is in twenty minutes and Lou’s takeout will be here in five” 

She watched suspiciously as Root paused in the middle of the room to retrieve something she couldn’t spot from her purse, trying to reconcile the bad feeling she was having with the thought of the best pulled-pork sandwich ever

“Or…” Root resumed toward the office door, heels clicking loudly on the parquet “your client’s wife could be batshit crazy” she turned around to flash a grin her way, flipping her hair in the process “although I’ve heard she’s pretty easy to look at” 

Shaw could only stare with horror as Root winked with both eyes and went out the door before she had time to process, a brand new wedding band on her ring finger

_“Root!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, this was fun!  
> Also, a special thank you to @fightponey who proofread this (she saved you from some ugly stuff) since my first language isn't english.


End file.
